The instant invention relates generally to barbecue grills and more specifically it relates to a barbecue grill insert.
Numerous barbecue grills have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include removable and disposable secondary cooking grids which are placed upon the permanent cooking grids. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,082,757; 3,552,302 and 3,717,083 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.